1stfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sentinel-II (Resistance Fanon)
Sentinel-II were created to make better use of the chimeran virus. When creating a Sentinel-II they used and infected person and injected them with pure Chimeran and feral Chimeran DNA inorder to maximize the effects of the virus. They were very successful. These new Sentinel-II's were 10x as strong in every single aspect of the original Sentinels. For some reason their infection completely halted and were considered a non-threat by actual Chimeran lifeforms. 'Overview' The Sentinel-II's are soldiers of the United States Army and Marine Corps that are the successful experimental byproducts of Project Washington. Because of Project Washington's experiments, they have been gifted with superhuman abilites most Chimera display, such as superhuman strength, durability towards blunt force, endurance, speed, reflexes and stamina as well as a regenerative healing factor. Most Sentinel-II's seem to be on par with an Overseeing Ravager in terms of physical attributes and have been able to fall tremendous heights (Max. 150 ft.) without any injury. They can essentially be described as being 1 part Human and 2 parts Chimeran though they always side with the allied forces. For their abilities and immunity to the Chimeran virus, the Sentinel-II's are specifically tasked with the most dangerous missions, as each Sentinel-II is said to be worth at least 30 US Rangers each, and even in death they could possibly claim 1,000's of Chimeran lives. Sentinel-II's operate in small squads of four, with one leader per squad; however, sometimes the squads are teamed up to take on particularly daunting missions. During their missions, Sentinel-II's are usually supported only by other Sentinel-II's. 'History' 'Origins' Sentinel-II's were created to make strong, safe, and courageous super soldiers like in the 1940's comic book Captain America only they didn't have the means to do it that way exactly thus Project Washington was born. 'Background' Project Washington enlisted the few surviving Sentinels and gave the 2 injections. 1 of pure Chimeran DNA and 1 of feral Chimeran DNA. The experiments were very successful in the fact that they didn't die or go insane. 'The Sentinel-II Program' The Sentinel-II's were released into their respective military while under clandestine observation until they were seen as a non-threat to their allies and were fully administered into different positions in the military. 'Legacy' Most of the surviving Sentinel-II's went on to live normal lives with children who all shared their unique abilities. Du to them being born with their abilities they had much better control and went on to be the very strong foundation of the United States Army and Marine Corps. 'Positions' Each Sentinel-II has varied military specialties to choose from such as being a demolitionist, technician, sniper, recon, guide, aircracft pilot, intelligence, Non-Commissioned Officer, team leader, overall leader, etc. 'Punishment' The Sentinel-II's reserved the same military discipline from regular soldiers in the armed forces. Also, given the Sentinel-II's secrecy from the public and are listed as deceased, Sentinel-II's are given a Code of Zero Tolerance from ever directly contacting the public, and even from their families. 'Related Topics' - C.O.G. Super Soldier (Gears of War Fanon) - Project Dynamo (Halo Fanon)